Une histoire de Buée
by Bonnie-danl'ciel
Summary: Un bruit étrange dans la salle de bain, et Sherlock qui pense. Pourquoi donc John a t-il enlevé la buée du miroir ? Un n'OS JohnLocké tout court tout court, reviews, *o* ?


**JohnLock, of course ! :)**

**J'espère ne pas avoir raté mon Sheshe, on m'a dit que non mais bon... *flippe sa race of the dead* (That what peop... /SBAF/)**

* * *

_~ se passe après l'épisode Adler ~_

* * *

_**Une histoire de Buée**_

Un couinement. Un grincement dans la salle de bain. Minime, mais audible.

- John ?

Encore une fois, le même bruit. Plus long, plus appuyé, plus... précipité.

- Oui, Sherlock ?

Non, rien.

John sort de la salle de bain, dans un état des plus normal. Habillé de pieds en cape. Il a prévu de me "faire sortir".

Me faire. Sortir.

Mais bien sûr.

Je ris.

- Non, oublie.

Un regard inquisiteur, et puis plus rien.

Malgré tout, cet incident m'interpelle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir. Et je ne sais pas. Un bruit étrange, sans aucuns doutes. Relativement incongru dans une salle de bain, j'en conviens.

Apparemment John s'adresse à moi actuellement en tous cas d'après mes conduits auditifs, mais j'ai autre chose de beaucoup plus important à faire que de l'écouter déblatérer des inepties sur les bienfaits du soleil pour les peaux pâles.

Si je fais semblant de dormir il ne m'embêtera pas. Et j'échapperai à la sortie jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Si je ne l'entends pas, je ne suis pas obligé de sortir et...

Il est parti, la porte claque. Enfin.

Tel un enfant, excité comme une puce, je me précipite auprès de l'objet de mon désir. A savoir, la secrète et intrigante source de ce doux son.

Hum.

Tu es pathétique, Sherlock.

Ceci est une salle de bain.

Un lavabo, une douche, une baignoire, un porte serviette.

La sienne est encore humide.

Un miroir, de la buée.

Peut être pas autant de buée qu'il devrait y en avoir.

Bien.

**EAU CHAUDE + MIROIR = BUEE = A**

**A – BUEE = NETTOYE**

**BUEE x NETTOYE = UTILITE 0**

Conclusion : John est un maniaque de la propreté, et cela passe par la buée.

Conclusion erronée. John fais le ménage au minimum.

_Pause_

_Retour arrière._

_Tourne, tourne, tourne, stop._

_Arrêt sur image._

Hypothèse : Les manches de John étaient mouillées.

Propriété : John est propre et se tient propre le plus longtemps possible. Sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité, il ne se salit pas intentionnellement.

Démonstration : BUEE = DANGER POUR JOHN

Conclusion : John avait peur de quelque chose en rapport avec la buée du miroir

_**Problématique**_

**Pourquoi ?**

_Ouverture des portes._

_Ouverture des fenêtres._

_Toutes les pièces sont maintenant connectées. Voulez vous lancer la recherche ?_

_Rechercher : **buée**_

_Lancement de la recherche._

_Résultats : **buée =** eau, vapeur, miroir, trouble, pas visible, effacer, voir, effacer, chiffon, mains, manches, coton, effacer, tracer, dessiner, écrire, effacer, effacer, effacer..._

_Voulez vous d'autres résultats ?_

Non, merci j'ai trouvé.

_Verrouillage des accès aux chambres._

_Fin de la recherche._

Temps : 1 minute 30.

Solution trouvée : Quelque chose d'écrit ou de dessiné par John était sur ce miroir grâce à la buée. Cet inscription quelconque était un danger pour John.

**Faits :**

**1)** John a effacé le danger.

**2)** John m'a caché le danger.

**3)** Je ne suis pas un danger pour John.

Conclusion : John ne voulait pas que je vois l'inscription.

_**Problématique**_

**Pourquoi ?**

_Expérience_

On veut savoir ce qui était inscrit sur le miroir grâce à la buée.

**Propriété :** Si tu souffle sur un endroit qui était recouvert de buée, et sur lequel on avait pressé pour X raison, la trace lassée par la pression te sera devinable même si toute la buée a été retirée après la pression terminée.

Déroulement de l'expérience : Pfooouuuuuuuu...

Issue de l'expérience : L'inscription devient visible.

_**Issue de la réflexion :...**_

_**Issue de la réflexion :...**_

**_Issue de la réflexion :..._**

_Nous essayons de vous raccorder, veuillez s'il vous plaît ne pas débra..._

_Ordinateur débranché, bonne journée !_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I AM**

**SHERLOCKED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Sherlock ?! Je suis rentré !

- John...

- Oui...

- Si je te dis que moi aussi je suis... cadenassé... ça te ferais plaisir d'aller faire un tour chez Angelo, ce soir ?

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par cadenassé, mais si tu me promet de manger, alors oui, ça me ferait effectivement plaisir d'aller chez Angelo ce soir, avec toi.

- Alors viens, je t'expliquerai en route...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews *dents qui brillent façon Colgate* ?**


End file.
